The present invention relates to a display control device and associated display control method for efficiently offering a user a notable video picture.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the invention. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
In recent years, video recording/reproduction devices have detected a scene including a notable video picture using characteristic data relating to an image or a sound compressing process, such as a motion vector or a DCT coefficient. Thus, for example, digest play can be performed (see for example JP-A-2005-33714) by extracting predetermined characteristic data from recorded image/sound data and then selectively playing a predetermined characteristic interval according to a predetermined rule.
Further, it is possible that, for example, the most exciting scene (e.g., a goal scene in a soccer game) and so on are detected in accordance with characteristic data of video pictures or sounds of a live sports broadcast to be offered to the user.
However, there may be a number of desirable scenes (highlight scenes) in a live sports broadcast. Although it becomes possible to allow the user to identify the portion of the game in the live sports broadcast quickly by displaying such highlight scenes one after another, in the case of, for example, a soccer game, play before the goal such as a pass or dribbling prior to the goal is extremely important. Namely, even if the highlight scenes are displayed one after another, the user cannot perceive the lead in action to the highlight scenes, and accordingly the highlights are less informative and enjoyable.
The present invention is provided in view of the above, and enables a more enjoyable and informative content segment.